I Wont Let Anything Happen To You
by kisspookie89x
Summary: Daphne is in an abusive relationship and the Cranes try to help, especially Niles.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first attempt at a Frasier story, it's actually my first attempt at posting any story. This story will lead into a Niles/Daphne relationship. **

**Chapter 1**

Frasier let out a sigh as he poured himself a glass of sherry. He had been looking forward to this night alone for three days; it was even marked on his calendar. He turned on his music and lowered himself onto the couch as the soothing classical music echoed through the empty apartment. Empty apartment. The thought put a broad smile on Frasier's face. It wasn't a term used very often in Frasier's life nowadays. It just so happens that tonight Daphne was on a date with a new boyfriend, Josh and his father had taken Eddie to the V.E.T to get his annual shots.

It made Frasier frown when he realized that his father would be home soon. Going to the vet usually only took an hour and a half, but with Eddie stalling once he realizes they actually aren't going to the circus may bring the time total up to two hours.

The music was shut off once the sound of dog paws and metal from Martian's cane was heard outside of the door.

"Back so soon?" Frasier asked, placing his sherry glass down, glancing behind him.

"Eddie must have gotten over his fear of the vet because he didn't fuss at all."

Frasier glanced at Eddie who sat on his father's chair staring at him. "Wonderful." He said dryly.

"Daph still out?" Marty asked as he limped over towards his chair which Eddie had now vacated.

"Yes, she probably won't be home until late."

Martian nodded and lifted up the foot rest. "Or early tomorrow morning,"

"Oh dad, please. This is Daphne we're talking about. She would never spend the night with a guy on the first date."

"I guess you're right."

Frasier nodded. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Frasier sighed and walked over towards the door. Opening it, he was greeted by Daphne standing next to a tall brunette man, Frasier guessed to be Josh. He noticed Daphne holding her eye.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Frasier, leading Daphne towards the couch. Martian looked over and quickly stood and walked by the pair.

"Daphne fell outside the restaurant." answered Josh. "I'm sorry if we interrupted anything, but she couldn't find her key."

"You didn't interrupt anything." Said Frasier. "Dad, why don't you go and get Daph some ice."

"Oh sure, sure." Said Martian as he hurried into the kitchen, Eddie trailing behind him.

"That's what she get's for wearing such high heels." Smirked Josh.

Frasier looked at Daphne and noticed she wasn't saying anything, just staring blankly ahead holding her eye.

"Here's the ice." Said Martian.

Snatching the icepack from his father, Frasier placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder. "Alright, let's see the damage."

Daphne removed her hand to reveal the lightly bruised skin that was beginning to swell.

"Oh, you're gonna have quite the shiner in the morning." Said Marty.

"Daphne, how did you manage to do this by falling?" Frasier asked.

"Oh, you know me, Doctor Crane." Spoke up Daphne, her voice low. "If it's alright, I'd like to go to bed now."

"Do you need help sweetie?" Josh asked.

Daphne shook her head. "No thanks….honey."

Frasier glanced between the two. "Well, goodnight Daphne." Said Frasier.

"Keep that ice on your eye." Piped in Martian.

"I will." Said Daphne before disappearing in her room.

Frasier walked Josh towards the door.

"Will you tell Daphne I'll see her tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit too soon? She may not want to go out depending on the way her eye looks."

"That's Daphne's decision." Said Josh before slipping out of the large wood door.

"Poor Daph." Said Martian sitting back in his Laz-E-boy.

Frasier, still facing the door, turned around. "You know, there is something I just don't trust with that…Josh."

"What are you saying?"

Frasier shook his head. "Nothing."

"I hope you're not insinuating that Josh did that to Daphne."

"Well do you honestly believe she fell and that was the direct result?"

Martian remained silent. After a moment or two, he took a large sigh. "She was pretty quiet, the most quite she's been in years."

"Now we shouldn't go assuming this is what happened."

"I agree."

"We should have all our facts straight."

"Maybe we should ask Daphne,"

"Ask Daphne what?" came a voice. Frasier turned around to see Niles snaking through the semi-open front door.

"Niles, I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"Are you ever?" smirked Niles.

The noise coming from the back of the room caught all three Crane men's attention.

"Sorry." Said Daphne. "My ice was just melting."

"Daphne!" cried Niles, walking towards the woman. "What on earth happened?"

Daphne cracked a smile. "Just had a nasty spill outside of the café. It looks worse than it feels."

"Daphne..." started Frasier. "Are you sure you're alright."

Daphne paused, her nose flaring a bit but soon nodded. "I'm great."

Frasier nodded slightly and watched as Daphne placed the icepack back in the freezer. Once she was back in her bedroom, Niles whipped around and looked at Frasier.

"That poor woman, her soft skin now bruised because of some horrid crack in the ground, we should sue this city for doing that to such a wonderful..."

"Niles, we don't know if the ground was the direct cause of that black eye." Said Frasier.

"What are you saying?" Niles asked slowly.

"We think it may be Daphne's boyfriend Josh."

Niles remained silent. He licked his lips than curled them in. He felt the anger boiling inside of him and he felt like he never felt before. "You don't say."

"We're not sure Niles, but just the way the two acted together when he brought her home."

"He was here?" asked Niles. "And you let him get away?"

"Niles, we said we're not sure if he did do it."

"Of course he did, are you blind? There is no way a simple fall would cause her to get a black eye."

"You see that's what I said, but we mustn't assume."

Niles sighed. "I suppose you're right." He glanced towards the direction of Daphne's bedroom and sighed a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After about a week, Daphne's black eye had swelled down. She was seeing Josh more than ever and she was distancing herself from the Cranes more than ever as well.

"Well, I'm off." Daphne said, zipping up her black coat. "There is dinner in the fridge for you."

"Where are you going?" asked Martian.

"Josh is taking me to the movies." Said Daphne, a slight smile on her face.

Martian nodded. As Daphne slipped out of the front door, Niles and Frasier slipped in.

"Where is she off to?" asked Niles.

"Another date."

"With that abusive bastard?" asked Niles.

"I do believe we may have been wrong about him. Daphne is a smart girl, don't you think that if he was in fact, hurting her she would break it off?" asked Frasier.

Niles nodded and sat down. "I suppose you're right."

Frasier walked out of his bedroom later that night and noticed Niles lying on the couch.

"Niles? What are you still doing here?"

Niles glanced up. "I thought I would wait for Daphne to come home…"

Frasier sighed and nodded slightly. "Don't you start anything."

"Please Frasier, I'm not you."

Frasier grumbled something and walked back into his bedroom. A few minutes later, Daphne walked through the door into the dark living room. Niles peered over the couch and watched as his goddess stood still for a moment or two before completely breaking down into sobs.

"Daphne?" he asked.

Daphne glanced up. "Oh, Doctor Crane, you frightened me."

Niles stood up. "Is everything alright?"

Wiping her tears, Daphne nodded. "The movie was just very sad, that's all."

Niles glanced at Daphne and noticed a few bruises on her neck.

"Oh Daphne…you're neck."

Daphne looked at Niles. "I have to get to bed." With a sigh, she began walking towards her bedroom.

"I know what he does to you."

Daphne stood still. "I beg your pardon."

Niles wished he hadn't spoken those words but he couldn't take them back now. "I-I..."

"No. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's just…first your eye and now your neck…"

"I fell when I hurt me eye Doctor Crane, you know that."

"How do you explain your neck?"

Daphne sighed. "I slipped getting out of the shower this morning."

Niles sighed. "Just please be careful Daphne."

Daphne smirked and kissed Niles lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight Doctor Crane."

A simple touch by Daphne would usually send him to the moon and back, but not this time. Knowing that some lowlife was hurting his Daphne, all he could think about was getting her away from him.

Daphne walked into her bedroom and wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes. Removing her coat she let out a giant sigh. Glancing in the mirror, she looked at her neck. How could she miss those when she was covering up her bruises that morning? Lifting up her shirt she examined the new, fresh bruises and cuts on her back that Josh had given her that night. A knock on the door disturbed her from concentration. She quickly lowered her shirt and wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"Come in,"

The door opened and Martian limped inside.

"Hello Mr. Crane." smiled Daphne. "What are you doing up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." said Martian.

"I'm great."

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything."

Daphne sat down on her bed. She should tell him about Josh but she was just so scared. Scared that once he found out, he would hurt her more.

"I'm positive." she said. "You know Mr. Crane, you and your sons worry quite a bit about me."

"You are part of our family." He said seriously.

Daphne felt tears in her eyes and nodded. "That means a lot."

Martian nodded and walked out. Daphne lowered her head in her hands and cried some more. When did her life get so mixed up?

**thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chpater 3**

Lightening crashed and thunder boomed outside of Elliot Bay Towers. Martin was seating comfortably in his chair holding a beer and watching the Classic Sports station. Frasier was deeply engrossed in a novel towards the back of the room. The bell rang causing both to look away from their current distraction. Marn ignored the bell and continued watching his game. Frasier sighed.

"Oh please sit down, god knows you've been up and running all day. Just relax…"

"Frais, would you shut up and get the door."

Frasier grumbled and opened the door to reveal a soaked Niles.

"Is it raining out?" Martin asked.

"Oh no dad, I just drove my BMW into the lake." said Niles. "I've had the most horrific day imaginable. First, all my clients pulled out because of the rain. Then, there wasn't a single parking spot in front of this building so I had to park two blocks away.." Niles looked at Frasier and sighed. "What?"

"It's just you're dripping and this is a brand new rug…" Niles sighed and Frasier held up his hands in defeat. "Go on,"

"Well, it seems the elevator isn't working because of the storm and I had to walk up the stairs. You know how much I don't trust stair wells, especially on dark and stormy nights so I had to walk behind that lady that lives down the hall..."

"You mean Mrs. Miller don't you?"

"Niles, that woman is 78!" shouted Martin.

Niles clasped his hands together and nodded. "Yes, well...where is Daphne?"

"Out with Josh."

"Again? I'm shocked you two still allow her to date that monster."

"Niles, we don't know what is going on between those two. And it's not as though we get a say in whom she can and cannot date."

"I still suspect something is going on with that Josh." said Martin.

"Really?" asked Frasier.

"It's just the fact that Daph hasn't been herself since she started dating him. Maybe he's not…you know." Martin paused. "Slapping her around, but something IS going on between them."

Niles and Frasier glanced at each other; both wanting nothing more than to get behind this mystery.

--

Niles returned home later that evening. He was now dressed in his blue silk robe and about to curl in front of the fire and get engrossed in a new book. Of course, he wouldn't do much concentrating not knowing what was going on with Daphne.

Suddenly, there was loud banging on the door. Startled, Niles crept slowly towards it, grabbing his umbrella to use as a weapon if needed.

"Who's there?" he squeaked out.

"Dr. Crane!" called a voice.

Niles quickly threw down the umbrella and swung open to door. Instantly, Daphne's arms were around him, her loud sobs causing her body to shake violently against his.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" he asked, even though he had a good idea what was.

Daphne moved aside and shut the door. When she turned back around, Niles caught sight of her face. A large bruise was forming on her cheek.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"He's just been under so much stress lately. He just started a new job, Doctor Crane. He's going to be head chef at a five star restaurant."

Niles watched as she started to tear up again. He led her towards the couch, his blood boiling. "Daphne, you need to report this to the authorities."

"No! He would get so mad if I did."

Niles looked at her. "This needs to stop."

Daphne nodded. "I know. Oh I'm sorry Doctor Crane, barging in here and crying all over you. Unloading all this drama. I just didn't know where else to go. He doesn't know where you live."

"He's looking for you?" Niles asked.

"I ran from the car. He was punching me something fierce. All because I asked him to turn down the AC."

"That monster."

"Maybe I should leave; I don't need to drag you into this."

Niles pulled her arm so that she was sitting again. "Daphne, stay here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Daphne looked at Niles and felt her stomach flutter. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you."

Niles smiled. "I'll go put on some tea."

Daphne nodded and watched as Niles walked into the kitchen. She sighed and looked at the mirror hanging on the wall. She touched her bruise and winched in pain. Lifting her shirt she glanced at the cuts and markings on her back.

Niles peered through the door and saw Daphne's back. The sight brought tears into his eyes. How could anyone dream of doing that to an angel such as Daphne. He watched as Daphne quickly lowered her shirt, a look of fear on her face. It was that exact moment he heard the pounding on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh Doctor Crane!" called Daphne, running into the kitchen. The door knocked Niles back a few feet. "He's here; I can't believe he followed me here."

"Just stay in here, I'll handle this."

"Please be careful."

Niles looked at Daphne. He took her hands into his. "I'll be fine."

Daphne sighed and nodded. Niles tightened the tie on his robe and marched out towards the door. Opening it, he was face to face with a tall brunette man.

"Where's Daphne?"

"She's not here," said Niles.

"I saw her run into this building."

Niles laughed nervously. "How do you know she's in here?"

"It says downstairs that you're a Crane, just like her boss." Josh sighed. "We had a misunderstanding before. Can I please talk to her?"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to see her."

Josh stared at Niles. "Excuse me? Daphne is my girlfriend; I need to talk to her."

"I know what you do to her…"

"And what's that?"

"You know. How anyone could to that to someone, especially a wonderful woman like Daphne is beyond me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Niles sighed. "Of course you don't."

A noise was heard in the kitchen. Niles and Josh both turned their attention towards the closed door. Josh smirked and looked at Niles. "So, you say Daphne isn't here?"

Clearing his throat Niles nodded. "That's right."

"How about you tell me where my girlfriend is?"

"I don't know where she is…"

Josh walked closer towards Niles. He lifted his fist and pulled it back a bit. "You either tell me where Daphne is with all your teeth or tell me where she is missing a few…it's your choice." Niles didn't say anything. Josh laughed bitterly. "I guess I got my answer…"

"Josh don't!" came a cry. Daphne ran out of the kitchen and pulled Josh's fist down. "Don't hurt Doctor Crane."

Josh looked at Niles and smirked. "I wasn't going to hurt him. Come on Daph; let's get back to my place."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Josh smirked. "Since when do you have a backbone?"

"Get lost!" yelled Daphne.

Josh walked towards Daphne, anger showing on his face. Niles quickly stepped in front of Daphne just in time for Josh to knock him on the side of the face.

"Doctor Crane!"

Niles swayed back and forth a bit, his vision blurry. He heard Josh say "you're next" to Daphne and quickly he regained his composure and pulled back his fist letting his knuckles collide with the bottom of Josh's face.

Josh fell to the floor. He looked up at Niles, a little shocked to see he was just attacked by this little man.

"If you ever go near Daphne again, I'll be sure to do something…you know…worse than that."

Josh stood up. "Oh yeah?"

Niles nodded, praying this worked twice. "Yeah." Once again, his fist collided with the side of Josh's face, this time causing the man to fall back and hit his head on Nile's coffee table.

Niles stared down at the man and nodded. "And don't let me tell you again."

Daphne walked towards the too. "What do we do now?" she whispered.

Niles turned towards Daphne. "I'm going to call the police. Why don't you come with me just in case he wakes up?"

Daphne smiled and nodded. "Alright." She paused leaning in and she kissed Niles softly. "Thank you."

Niles grinned like a little school boy. He tried to hold in his giggle that was threatening to escape his lips but he didn't succeed.

"Come on; let's call the police so he can spend eternity in the pokey."

Niles nodded and led Daphne into the kitchen where the phone was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

About two hours later, Josh was taken into custody. Niles held ice to his face as Daphne sat next to him, sipping on some tea.

"How's your face Doctor Crane?"

"It's fine. How are you?"

"Could be better." She said quietly. She turned to face Niles. "Thanks again Doctor Crane for everything you've done for me."

"Oh Daphne," laughed Niles. "It's not as if I would let a man viciously attack the woman I love. I don't think anyone would."

Daphne looked at him, her brown eyes wide. "What did you just say?"

"What?" asked Niles, clearly unaware that he had blurted out his secret.

"You said…you said you loved me."

Niles' mouth went agape and his breathing quickened. "Oh well, you see…I meant, it's just that you…me…"

Daphne smiled slightly and leaned closer to Niles, planting a small tender kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

Niles was utterly shocked. He leaned in for another kiss and to his surprise, she accepted it. Their lips were moving together in passion. The thoughts of what Daphne had been through flashed through his mind which caused him to pull back. "Wait," he said.

"What?" asked Daphne out of breath.

"Lord knows I've been waiting for this moment for years…"

"Than what's the problem?"

"It's just…you've just been through this awful relationship…"

"If you're getting at the idea of you taking advantage of me, you've got it all wrong. I'm not some damsel in distress…I know this is what I want."

Niles smiled and wrapped his arms around Daphne's neck.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Frasier came rushing in.

"I can as soon as I…" he paused when he saw the state his brother and Daphne were in. "Niles." He said gruffly.

"What's going on?" asked Martin, limping his way into the room.

"Doctor Crane, Mr. Crane…what are you doing here?" Daphne asked.

Frasier, not letting his gaze drop from Niles, moved towards Daphne. "We got a call from Niles' neighbor. My God, Daphne why didn't you tell us what was going on?"

Daphne glanced down. "I was frightened."

Martin came over towards the other side and pushed Niles down the couch. "Daph, we could have put that bastard behind bars a long time ago if you just told us…"

"I'm sorry…" she said meekly.

"Don't be sorry, we're just thankful you're alright."

"You have your brother to thank. He protected me while Josh came here to harm me."

Frasier and Martin glanced down the couch at Niles who sat silently, a small grin on his face. Martin smiled and patted his back. "You did good son,"

Niles grinned and glanced at Daphne who was smiling back at him. Frasier glanced between the two and sighed. "I think it's time we took you home, Daph. You've had a rough night."

Daphne sighed. "I suppose you're right Doctor Crane." Standing up, she walked towards Niles and smiled. "Thanks so much again." She kissed his cheek and left with Martin.

Frasier walked back to Niles, a frown on his face. "There is no question that what you did for Daphne tonight was courageous and genuine but what I walked in on was very inappropriate."

Niles sighed. "Frasier…"

"No. That girl has just been through a relationship from hell. She is very vulnerable."

"She said she knew what she was doing and she wanted this. Don't you think I asked if she was sure? I've waited for her for years, don't you think the first time we kissed I would want her to want to kiss me back?"

Frasier sighed. "I suppose you're right. Just…don't be surprised if tomorrow, she wants to forget the whole thing."

Niles watched silently as Frasier left his home.

--

Later that night, Frasier knocked on Daphne's bedroom door. She answered, looking extremely tired.

"Sorry to bother you Daphne." He said. "But may I come in?"

Daphne nodded and moved aside. "Of course."

Frasier nodded himself and walked inside. He sat on the bed and looked at Daphne. "I want to say again that I'm sorry about everything that happened to you. I wish I could have done something…"

"Oh don't worry Doctor Crane; I'm just happy I went to Doctor Crane for help."

"Yes, um, that's actually what I came in here to talk about…"

Daphne clasped her hands together and sat down next to Frasier. "Oh."

"Yes, you see, I'm not that oblivious to what I walked in on before between the two of you."

"I know, you see Doctor Crane…"

"Now, I know he's fancied you for some time now but I was just wondering if you felt the same way about him."

Daphne paused for a moment or two. A small smile crept on her face. "I think it's very sweet how you're looking after your brothers feelings."

"Well, your feelings too. I don't know if you're ready to get into a relationship so quickly after this incident…"

Daphne nodded. "You know, I've never really saw Doctor Crane in that way…he was always so sweet to me and he treats me so right. I never was very lucky when it came to the men I dated. Back home in Manchester I once dated a guy that was just trying to get with me brother Billy." Frasier glanced at her. "Of course, Billy wasn't gay. Just because someone teaches ballroom dancing doesn't automatically make them gay you know." Frasier rested his head on the palm of his hand and sighed with a nod. "So, I was devastated. Then the first man I dated when I came to the states, George, he was…."

"Daphne, I'm sure you're very tired, maybe you can skip to the part about my brother so you can get some sleep."

Daphne smirked and nodded. "Just the way he treats me if enough to make me melt. I know he would always be there for me, Doctor Crane, and I know he would never rush me if and when we start a relationship."

Frasier smiled and patted Daphne's back . "Well, I think it's time you get to bed. Don't forget to put ice on that face."

Daphne nodded. "Goodnight Doctor Crane."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Frasier was awoken by the smell of bacon and eggs. He slipped on his robe and walked out to the living room, meeting his father in the hall. They both stood standing, looking towards the kitchen where Daphne was moving around, pouring various liquids into mugs. Orange juice for Frasier, coffee for Martin and water in Eddie's bowl. She looked like a housewife, of course the now swollen side of her face was beginning to bruise quite horribly.

"You're up early Daph," said Frasier as he and Martin walked towards the table.

"Oh, I didn't go to sleep yet." she answered, bringing out forks and knives.

"What? You seemed so tired last night when we spoke…"

"Oh I was, but my face was hurting and I couldn't seem to fall asleep."

"You should have woke one of us, we could have helped." said Martin.

"Now, now, there is no need to treat me like a little girl. I was quite alright staying up and fixing my room a bit."

Frasier shrugged at his father and started to eat his breakfast.

"You must be exhausted." said Martin.

Daphne shrugged. "Not really. When I was a little girl, I used stay up night after night without falling asleep at all. It was mostly because my brother Simon would tell me that there was a ghost living in my closet and every time I fell asleep it would creep out and plan to kill me slowly…" she paused, ignoring the questioning glances getting thrown her way. "Anyway, call if you need something…"

"You're not eating with us?" Frasier asked, standing up.

"Oh, I'm not hungry. I'm going to see to the wash and tidy up a bit."

Picking up the basket of dirty cloths, Daphne began to walk towards the front door when the bell rang. Placing the basket underneath her arm, she opened the door and came face to face with Niles. Both grinned at each other.

"Good morning Daphne," said Niles.

"Good morning…" she paused. She didn't know whether or not to call him Doctor Crane or Niles. She cleared her throat and nodded her head, indicating that she was finished with her sentence.

"Niles," greeted Frasier, standing up. "What brings you here this early?"

"I just wanted to see how everything was going…" he glanced towards Daphne who was now trying to regain balance of her laundry basket. As she walked out of the door, she nodded her head slightly to Niles, signaling to meet her in the hall.

Niles smirked. "Why don't I help you Daphne," said Niles in an all too giddy way, obviously blowing their cover.

Daphne placed the basket on the floor and turned towards Niles. "I think we need to talk…" she said.

Niles sighed slightly. "I agree. Listen, I understand that you were in a very vulnerable state last night and I was simply there for comfort and support. I made it into something more, so if you want to forget it all happened…"

"I told you last night I knew what I was doing. I'm not vulnerable, I'm in love."

Niles smiled but it soon faded. "It is with me, right?"

Daphne laughed and pulled Niles' tie so that his lips crashed into hers. The two stayed connected for a moment before Niles heard Daphne groan softly in pain against his lips. He broke apart and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Daphne smirked. "It's fine,"

Niles smiled and kissed her bruise. He then trialed his kisses closer and closer until their lips were connected once again.

_Meanwhile inside._

Once the two were gone, Martin turned towards Frasier. "What was that all about?"

"Well dad, it seems that Niles and Daphne…kissed last night."

"Get out of here! Really? "

"Yes. But don't be alarmed, I warned both of them of the causes and effects of the kiss."

"Aw, Frais, why can't you just bud out for once?"

"Bud out? The way Niles approached his feelings for Daphne was totally inappropriate. For god sakes, the woman was just in an abusive relationship."

"Frasier, I know what happened to Daphne was horrible. She's like a daughter to me and just thinking about what that guy did to her makes me wanna kill him in ways not imaginable, but she's a smart girl. She wouldn't do something without thinking it through, especially if it's someone's feelings…"

"Well, I suppose you're right dad, but I wouldn't be surprised right now if the whole reason Daph wanted to see him in the hall was to tell him the whole thing was a big mistake." With each word, Frasier moved closer towards the door. Opening it, he stood still at the sight of Niles and Daphne in a make out session. He swung the door wider, giving Martin a look.

"Told ya," said Martin before taking another forkful of eggs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After seeing Niles, Daphne's mind was at ease. She excused herself to her bedroom and took a long, much needed nap. Niles remained in the sitting room with Frasier and Martin, each enjoying the wonderful breakfast Daphne cooked up.

"So, I see that perhaps my assumptions were wrong," said Frasier. "…it seems that Daphne's feelings were truly genuine."

Niles smirked. "You bet they were. Gosh, I can't believe this is actually happening. She…and me…" Niles could barely contain the smile on his face from expanding.

"Aw Jeeze, now we're going to have to listen to this lovey dovey, I love you more, you hang up first mumbo jumbo now aren't we?" asked Martin.

Niles just grinned wider and took another bite of his breakfast.

--

Daphne opened her eyes. She stretched her arms and turned on her side. The bright red lights on her clock read 6pm. When she said she was going to take a nap, she wasn't kidding. Staying in bed, she let her mind wander to the past events of the month.

Josh. She had met him at the dog park. Eddie had gotten loose and he had offered to help her find him. It took fifteen minutes of screaming his name for the little Jack Russell to come running back to them. She, of course, offered to buy him a drink for helping her. One week later, the abuse started. First it was just a playful push, but then the playfullness stopped. A slap across the face was a result of her spilling the wine at dinner. A tight grib on her forearm was caused by her not wanting to spend the night at his place.

Daphne hugged the blankets closer to her chest and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, especially now that Josh was out of her life forever. Opening her eyes slowly, she allowed her mind to wander to the blonde haired man that had stolen her heart so suddenly.

Niles. She always considered him a close friend. If she was having a problem or if she just needed someone to talk to, he was always there. That's why it didn't shock her when she responded with an 'I love you too' when Niles accidently confessed his feelings to her the night before. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she smoothed out of jeans and tee-shirt and walked back into the living room.

Daphne looked around the dimmed living room. There were hardly any lights on, just a simply glow from two candles that were placed on the dining table.

"Hullo?" she called out.

"Oh, Daphne, you're awake…" said Niles, exiting the kitchen. He had an apron on and a stirring spoon in his hand.

"What's all this?" she asked, a small smile creeping on her face.

"I thought you might like to have dinner with me…"

Daphne walked towards Niles and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You did all this for me?"

"Of course, I even sent Frasier and my father out to dinner so they wouldn't bother us."

Daphne kissed Niles lightly on the lips. "Thank you,"

"It really was no trouble, it's just pasta…"

"No." interrupted Daphne. "Just, thank you…for everything."

Niles kissed her nose and nodded. "Any time. Now why don't you just sit down, dinner will be served shortly."

Daphne smiled and sat down. "You know, it's nice being served once and awhile." She heard a crash in the kitchen. "Everything alright?"

"Uh, don't worry! Everything's prefect!" called Niles voice.

Daphne smiled and looked at Niles cleaning up the spilled pasta sauce. "Everything is perfect." She said, before getting up to help him.

**the end.**


End file.
